


Adam Driver XXX (TimeOut NY Dec 2016) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [30]
Category: Girls (TV), Logan Lucky (2017), Marriage Story (2019), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Digital Painting, Eyes, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, regal profile, roman nose, that mouth is probably illegal in at least one bible belt state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A dramatically lit scruffy Adam Driver in glorious profile, the light catching in his eyes as he gazes to our right, with a pensieve set to his mouth. In which I revisit the reference which started this whole portrait series and spend some proper time on it.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	Adam Driver XXX (TimeOut NY Dec 2016) {art}

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Adam Driver in an hour (Time Out NY 2016) {art}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704103) by [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello). 



> Thirty. In 5.5 months, and that doesn't include the 11 character portraits. I might be a tiny bit obsessed. Maybe. Or I could just call it being inspired? His face is just as fascinating to me now as it was when I first started drawing him.
> 
> My first ever published work, this was drawn early in April and was included in the inaugural edition of the Medusa Zine, released on 4 May 2020.
> 
> The reference photo was taken by Jake Chessum for a TimeOut NY article dated 20 Dec 2016. 
> 
> Best guess is that I spent about 7 hours on this version. The original took about an hour with me drawing as quickly as I could. 

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxx.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxx-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-xxx-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
